Security
by Calm Envy
Summary: He feels awkward and ashamed watching them, when they have no idea he's even there. "Friends kiss, right? It's not a big deal." How very wrong he is.


_He feels awkward and ashamed watching them, when they have no idea he's even there. "Friends kiss, right? It's not a big deal." _

**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Humor, suspense (probably... I hate categories)**  
Disclaimer: **I am a non-profit organization.  
**Warnings:** Implied naughtiness. Swearing. Some OOCness. Honestly this system bewilders me and while I think this is a T-rating, if you are of a sensitive persuasion this could be an M. Feel free to bitch at me via review or PM if you think I'm too liberal.

**Author's Note:**I needed something vaguely light after all the deep, earnest shit I've been churning out. There's only so long I can sound poetic for before my inner gutter kid starts howling. _Et voila._

_

* * *

_**  
SECURITY**

What was that he had just seen?

It looked like a careless touch of hand upon back, but the hand stayed there. It stayed there for a suspiciously long amount of time.

His hands curled by his side. He coughed quietly.

They didn't even know he was there. He could remain right beside them for as long as he wished, but they saw only each other. Something was going to happen. He knew it.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really? You look a little tired."

"Well," Bakura laid the guitar on the floor. "Then I suppose…I am. A bit."

"Ah, my poor Bakura-kun." Malik sunk down behind him on the couch, his legs by Bakura's sides.

He almost walked away right then, because it felt wrong to be watching his friends like that, but something made him stay.

Malik began to rub Bakura's back methodically. He could feel his ribs, just slightly. It somehow felt comforting sliding his hands up and down them. Bakura sighed. He took on an almost grudging smile, and his eyes fluttered shut. "…Thanks. That feels really good."

Malik opened his mouth, almost as if to say, _there are other ways I can make you feel good_ – or so the unseen watcher fancied, but the words never came out. Nothing. Malik kept on rubbing Bakura's back.

Maybe he had imagined the tension. He walked away to get some crackers, still somehow ignored by the pair. Yes…he would add some tomato slices and cheese…and he was sure there was some smoked salmon somewhere. Cracked pepper, maybe.

He noticed that he was slightly on edge. He pulled the pantry doors open, pushing away the packets of chips and cookies. Rummaging through the fridge wasn't any better. A carton of soy milk fell to the floor – "What on earth…" – and was pushed back inside. It was taking him…an…_achingly_…long time to prepare his crackers. He needed a knife. A few cuts. There! Done!

He realized he was sprinting back towards the pair, and with embarrassment, forced himself to slow down. All the while his heart was thud, thud, thudding.

When he returned, Malik's arms were slung around Bakura's neck. Impetuously, he pecked the back of his head. A kiss lost in a fluff of white hair. Bakura chuckled lowly, and turned back around to kiss his nose.

_That was strange._ He dropped the crackers and the toppings scattered on the ground. And was instantly annoyed with himself. He was being foolish… What did he expect to happen? Friends kiss, right? It's not a big deal. _But Bakura never acts like that._

"Hey Bakura-kun." Malik's cheeks were faintly pink. He touched the tip of his nose. "Have you ever done anything with another man?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I was just wondering, that's all."

"Well." Bakura paused tantalizingly. The watcher held his breath without realizing. "Maybe I have."

"And…" Malik looked downwards. "How far have you ever gone?"

"As far as I could," Bakura smirked. His hips twitched forwards slightly, tellingly. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because _I've_ never been that far…and because there's this person that I'm _really_ into…and because I don't want him to think I'm inexperienced…"

"You want me to…make you experienced?" There was a definite purr in Bakura's voice.

"Well…I'd like that."

"And why me?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Bakura-kun." Malik lost all traces of innocence. "Isn't it obvious? There's nobody in the band half as sexy as you. God, nobody I've _ever_ met has even come close."

The watcher bristled somewhat at this.

"Oh?" Bakura raised his chin slightly. With slim fingers, he slowly undid the top button on his shirt. And the second. "You think so?"

"I know so." Malik's eyes roamed across the suddenly exposed flesh. He licked his bottom lip.

"Uh…" The watcher involuntarily raised his hand for no reason, but his protest trailed off as he watched the pair melt into a kiss; and this was a real kiss, passionate. At first they brushed their lips tenderly, testing each other. Then Bakura grasped a fistful of Malik's shirt – _the shirt _I _bought for him last Christmas_, thought the watcher dimly as his breathing quickened – and put his other hand behind the fabric and upon his chest. His hand was a little cold, and Malik's mouth opened slightly in surprise, long enough for Bakura to press his tongue inside. There it roamed, brushing Malik's lip, running along his teeth, flicking along Malik's tongue. His surprise forgotten, Malik pulled Bakura's willing body upon his lap.

_Shit._ The watcher licked his lips nervously.

Once again Malik's hands started their rhythmic journey along Bakura's back. Bakura wriggled slightly, and the watcher wondered why. _Ah_. Malik's hands slid back, to the front of Bakura's jeans. The only sound that could be heard was the rubbing of denim and the loud metallic rustle of a zip opening.

* * *

As usual, the drummer was missing, claiming he had forgotten something completely useless like his sweater or some shit. They were always waiting around for him. Bakura was getting tired of the excuses. He left the studio and dawdled down the hall, into the kitchenette, to fix himself a snack.

He didn't expect to see security footage of himself and Malik in a compromising position playing on the television. And he especially didn't expect to see somebody rubbing frantically at his crotch while he was watching them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bakura exploded.

"Oh shit, you're so fucking tight," he moaned on the television.

"Oh god," Ryou whimpered. His hand came to a halt.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god like yes totally yes actually they are in a _band_. Not even kidding. Another one of my vices: rock bands. Who's your favourite? :3


End file.
